HackConnections
by Joushou-Sensei
Summary: Ten years after the Twilight incedent Kite is called back to assist the new heros, but who knew that all these new personal connections would make saving The World harder the second time?
1. Chapter 1

.Hack//Connections

Chapter One: Hidden Forbiden Reality

* * *

_"I have a feeling that the key to it is somewhere in... The World."_

Beep. Beep. Beep, how annoying, just stop…too early. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh.." Why's it so dark? You're sleeping bug dummy. Oh yeah. SLAM! Ack! My door!

"Wake up Hiosuke! You'll be late for work! AGAIN!"

From under a generous pile of comfy looking covers a messy bed head popped up in alarm. Skinny arms reached for the alarm clock that had been ringing for the past five minuets, and cerulean eyes widened in panic.

"WAH!? Why didn't you wake me Noriko?" In a flurry of movements a twenty something young woman sprang from her twin sized bed and ran around her room dodging books, clothing and junk in the floor as she tore off her pink PJ pants, and matching PJ shirt. She threw on a pair of beige Capri pants that still had a small grease stain from yesterday's lunch on the left leg, her sports bra, and a worn looking Nissan FC soccer jersey, followed up by her black sneakers. Almost tripping over a large stack of old books she made it to the small bathroom attached to her room and turned on the faucet.

She splashed water on her face with one hand while she grabbed her toothbrush with the other and ran it under the water. She brushed her teeth in record time and now took a moment to examine herself. Wide child like eyes stared back at her; she had a good natured face that was somewhat plain, but always had a somewhat determined look on it, her lips were a normal fleshy pink and a normal size but they turned up slightly in a small smile. Her hair was almost always messy, and a dark almond color almost black, cut short (just under her chin) and in a sort of shag with her bangs sweeping just above her brows to the left.

"Nothing that I can do about it." She said before rushing out, jumping over the mess in her room and sweeping into the small kitchen that she and her roommate, Noriko Kokujima, shared. Said roommate was standing over the small electric stove apparently making breakfast. She turned as her mess of a friend came to a sudden halt next to her and whipped open the fridge.

"You're going to be late." She said with distain. Noriko didn't work; she was a student at university full time. She was taller than the average girl, and had good posture. She was in her friend's opinion quite pretty, like a young pop star. She dressed hip and well, her room was clean and organized, she cooked well and she was smart to boot. Hiosuke grabbed the first thing she saw and stuffed the piece of pound cake into her mouth before looking up at Noriko, she grinned a cheeky grin.

"I'm always late." She said closing the fridge and running to the door where her bag and jacket were. Noriko shook her head, but an amused smile creped onto her face.

"You'll get fat eating that in the morning."

With a slam Hiosuke was out the door and running down the stairs to the street outside, which at ten thirty in the morning was already bustling. She slung her leather messenger bag over her head, took a hold of the cake in her mouth and began to run past the people of Tokyo.

_Let's stop right here, shall we? You must be wondering who this messy, tardy, but cheerful girl is. Would you believe me if I told you that once when she was younger she saved the entire digital world, and in effect the real world? Let's begin, we're it all began…_

The World, was the first massive multi-player online RPG since Pluto's Kiss. It was developed for the ALTIMIT OS, The World had a lot of media hype, resulting in over 100,000 preorders being taken in November of 2007. The World was sold online for download, and in the first day alone it sold 4,576,623 copies.

Pluto's Kiss, now that was a history making event that shaped the digital future, for not only Japan but the entire (real) world. It all happened on December 24, 2005. On that day, all computers connected to the Internet crashed simultaneously around the globe.

Additionally, all networked computer and communication network control systems were shut down, resulting in numerous traffic accidents and disasters.

In the United States, the automatic retaliatory systems malfunctioned, in a short time reaching a point of crisis. 77 minutes later, the global network was able to recover itself from the incident, but the resulting chaos caused the United States' nuclear defense and automated counter-strike systems to be armed.

It was later discovered that the virus creator was a ten-year-old elementary school student, living in Los Angeles, California.

The incident was so damaging that United States President, Jim Stonecold, later resigned from office in January 2006 after taking full responsibility for the incident.

Ever since then, ALTIMIT OS has been the only major operating system in the world; this is credited to its remarkable stability.

Now the ALTIMIT OS, was the only OS that was not shut down by the global virus, and later study showed that it was a nearly inpenatrable system and was immune to 99.9% of all computer virus'. Thus humanity was convinced that this was the system to run on, and so it was the only system anyone wanted. With profits soring, ALTIMIT opened offices across the globe.

In 2007, the World Network Commission (WNC) passed a law stating that ALTIMIT was required software for all computers, making its saturation of the worldwide market almost 100%. Few people could imagine a computer that didn't run off of ALTIMIT based software. The release of The World, the first online game released since Pluto's Kiss, only increased support for the system.

Now, you maybe wondering what does that have to do with anything? Well the entire world realied on this system, so naturally it was a huge weakness for mankind, if the system ever went out, we were screwed.

And that's exactly what happened, well almost. The unthinkable happened the OS that was supposed to never contract a virus did just that. This was no where more promonate than in The World, that game that our hero Hiosuke played. The virus orginated from the game and attcked players. Once a player was attatcked in the game world, they would slip into a coma in the real world. Hiosuke and a few other noble gamers, where able to figure this out and where able to bring an end to it with the help of the computers deffences, but we won't get into that here. All you need to know is that our girl kicked some major virus butt, and all but retired from playing The World (mainly because the data for the game was destroyed) entirely.

So advent reader, have you guessed who our valiant mess is? No? how about the narrator? Silly silly, keep reading and you'll get it! Let's get back to her current dilema of being late to work.

Hiosuke skidded to a halt infront of the small book store that she worked part time at huffing and puffing. She bent over, her hand on her knees and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Hio! You're late! Again!" Hiosuke winced as her boss, Yamahara Yusuke, glared at her through the stores open glass doors. He was an older man with graying hair, and a bent back. He was strict and grouchy, always rambling about being on time to her, but a kind man that she had known since she was twelve. In fact she was her best friend's father who had been kind enough to give her a job.

"Sorry Yamahara-san." She said through breaths as she walked in and behind the counter. He gave her a glare for good measure and then went into the back.

"It's all yours now, no foolin around!" Hiosuke smiled and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yes, sir." The store was empty, no one came in the mornings, and when people did come it was mostly grade school children and the elderly. It wasn't a big store, it could only hold maybe ten people at a time, and that was a a lot, but the old man had built in shelves that went all the way to the celing, and books were squished in them, and there was one wooden bookshelf in the middle of the room with all sorts of childrens books.

Hio sat her bag under the counter that was were you payed, and then sat herself down behind the stores computer. Hiosuke also went to school but was paying for it herself so she had to go part time. She quickly logged in and began to read the news.

'Well it looks like C. is back full swing.' She thought seeing the sells for the new World.

People passed by outside, none had insterest with the store, except for a shifty looking woman across the street who was watching the stores cashire with a small smile.

Hiosuke logged into her email account to check her mail. 'Let's see…Mom…Dad…Akira-chi…Yasuhiko too…' she read through the emails quickly smiling contently as she read through Akira's and Yasuhiko's. The two were her closest friends, and had been with her through the Twilight incident, well Yasu more in spirit really.

Suddenly the stores bell rang and Hiosuke's head snapped up. A woman in her mid thrities, Hiosuke guessed, had walked in. She wore gray buinsness like pants, and a very expensive looking white blouse. Her dark hair was left stright and trailed down to her mid back, she was tall, but it might have been her shoes, and she had sort of a saracstic air about her, she hadn't even taken off her sunglasses yet.

"Hello, welcome to Yamahara books, may I help you find something?" Hiosuke asked politley as the woman browsed the shelves. For a long moment the woman didn't awnser, and just as Hiosuke was about to ask again the woman sharply turned to look at her.

"I believe you can help me, yes." Her voice had amusment in it, like she knew something Hio didn't.

"Well…uh…what are you looking for?" Hio asked standing up and leaving her letter from Yasu only half read.

Finally taking her sunglasses off, and reveling chocolate brown eyes that held intelligence.

"Why I was just wondering…have you heard of the game called The World?" Hiosuke nodded, not really following the woman.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" she asked, Hio wondered why the woman was asking about a game, she certainly was in the wrong place.

"Have you played it?" The woman was now leaning casually over the counter towards Hiosuke as if studying her.

"I've played the older version, but not the new one." Hiosuke said leaning back alittle from the woman.

"I thought so, and what about Yamahara Yasuhiko? He played the new one yet?" At this Hiosuke's blue eyes widened.

"How...how do you know him?" she asked completely unnerved.

"Well his father does own this shop right? Is it so hard to think I know the old man's boy?" Hiosuke nearly smacked herself. 'idiot.' She told herself.

"I guess I didn't think about that." She gave to woman a friendly smile as an apology.

"If I remember correctly, you often jump in head first like just now. Always ready to help too." The woman's eyes had taken on a cunning look that shook Hiosuke somewhat.

"…Do I know you lady?" Hiosuke asked suddenly leaning closer to the woman. The woman smiled.

"You should. Kite." At this Hiosuke tried to run through who all knew her old screen name…but this woman's face didn't pop up.

"Nope, I don't know you." She said resolutlely.

"And frankly the fact that you know my screen name...that is disturbing…" she finished eyeing the woman warily. There was a long pause as the two stared at each other, and then the older woman laughed whole heartedly.

"Come to lunch with me." She said out of the blue catching Hiosuke off guard.

"Huh?" Hio said staring at the woman like she had lost her mind.

"I'll be waiting, you like beef stew right? Theres a place just down the road you know it right?" Hiosuke nodded dumbly, still somewhat shocked. The woman took her chance and without another word left the store.

Hiosuke sat down with a plop 'just who the hell was that lady?' she quickly turned to the computer screen and began typing an email to Yasuhiko about the woman.

In the right hand bottom corner of the screen Hiosuke noticed another of her friends had messaged her.

_MayuKuro:Good morning!_

_Hio: Hey, been awhile. You been busy with that kid of yours?_

It took only a moment for Mayumi Kurokawa to reply.

_MayuKuro: Among other things, what about you?_

_Hio: Not as busy as you, what with the new game out._

_MayuKuro:…yes. That has kept many of us busy._

_Hio: Some weird woman just came into the shop, totally surprised me! She knew me as Kite, is that creepy?_

Mayumi's reply was quick and concerned.

_MayuKuro:WHAT!? That can't be good, only a werido would dig deep enough to know that! Deffinately bad news._

_Hio: I think so too, she wants to meet me for lunch and I have a feeling that I should go…_

_MayuKuro: Be careful, make sure it's a really public place, you never know. I still can't believe it's been ten years since then…maybe we should get everyone together again just to visit._

Hiosuke nodded even though Mayumi couldn't see her, she did miss everyone.

_Hio: we should! But for now I have to go, the old man is watching me! Bye Mistral!_

_MayuKuro:Till Next Time!_

Hiosuke waited impatently until Yamahara let her go on break, and then she quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way towards the café that she figured the woman had ment.

Inside it was realitively busy, and after a good once over of the place Hiosuke saw her. She quietly made her way over and took a seat oposite of the woman.

"So you came, I was beginning to wonder." The woman had already ordered and was sipping on her drink.

"I've already ordered for you by the way." Hiosuke nodded but continued to study the woman.

"So..how exactly…" The way she smiled now, in an all knowing way.

"You haven't guessed?" She asked leaning on her elbows towards Hiosuke. Hiosuke shook her head feeling rather put out, she just knew that her frustration was showing.

"They once called me the queen of the net slum." She said her words slowly and in almost a whisper.

It took Hiosuke a few minuets of silence to understand, after all it HAD been ten years, but when she did realized who exactly it was that was sitting with her she nearly fell out of her chair as she stood abruptly.

"WHAT!?" she shouted in amazment, much to the amusment of her companion and irritaion of the waitress.

Hiosuke looked around suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on her and felt heat creep up her neck. Slowly she sat back down and stared at the table and then the woman and then began in a low voice.

"So your…you're really…Helba?" She asked her eyes darting left and right, making sure no one heard her.

"It's alright, you don't have to whisper, and yes, that was my screen name then. You can call me Ritsuma." Hiosuke shook her head in awe and in confussion. It had been so long since she had last heard of or from the legendary hacker. She had never pictured her as a buisness woman though. She looked prim and proper, unless you looked her in th eyes thenn she just looked michevious. Finally Hiosuke pulled herself together and for the first time in the woman's presence really smiled.

"It's been awhile…Ritsuma." She said feeling a bit of nostolgia and some warm feeling she had never been able to discrib in her gut. Helba…or Ritsuma smiled back.

"It has. How have you been?" Hiosuke, who now had her beef stew, shruged her shoulders.

"I've been good, you know, school and work." Ritsuma nodded.

"How have you been?" Hiosuke asked.

"I've been alright considering things." Ritsuma said as the two began eatting. Hiosuke looked up from her food.

"Considering things?" she asked in confusion. Ritsuma's carefree look was gone now, she was utterly serious now.

"The World." She said in a grave voice.

"Has been acting up again, and although the OS is safe for now…there is a new threat to the system." Hiosuke shook her head. A new threat? No way.

"But, we have more than one OS now, shouldn't we be okay? And aren't they able to catch the virus' now? I mean with everything that happened…" Suddenly Hiosuke's eyes widened.

"No one's fallen into a coma have they?" Ritsuma was silent but then gave a positive nod.

"Only two so far." Hiosuke felt her heart sink, it was happening all over again.

"Surely they will be able to handle it…right?" She asked. Ritsuma smiled a wicked smiled.

"Have those fools ever been able to handle it?" Hiosuke's gaze fell to the stew infront of her. No, they had never been able to handle it. Some poor unlucky soul would be choosen just like she had been to aid Aura.

"There is are already a group…who are fighting the virus…they're calling it AIDA." Hiosuke looked up and listened.

"The security system that Aura created, the three azure knights, won't be able to handle it alone. While I'm sure you don't want to get involved…well all I can do is ask you. Will you help me? Kite of the Azure flame?" Hiosuke felt a sudden wave of panic and then it settled as determination settled over it.

"What can I do?" At this Ritsuma smiled.

* * *

Well this is my first .Hack fiction, I've had the idea in my heaf forever now. As if you couldn't tell I've made Kite a girl I thought that it would be more interesting that way! so tell me what you think and I may continue! Oh and timelines may be incorrect but I do believe that they are close if not correct.


	2. Δ Homebound Hearts beginning

I'm not dead I promise! I'm really grateful to Battou and Rezzalia for reviewing! I have posted opening and ending themes for this story on my profile and hope to have a written Opening/Ending sequence for you guys!

.Hack Connections

Ch. 2

Δ Homebound Hearts beginning

Hiosuke starred at the computer screen, her eyes glued to it, reading the current news. She sat on the hard wood floor of her apartment, her back leaning against the couch and her laptop perch in her lap. After her meeting with Helba (Ritsuma) she decided to find out all she could about the game, the strange events happening, and anything related to it. Noriko, who was flipping through the channels on T.V., glanced at Hiosuke for the seventh time. It was widely known that Hiosuke hating studying, she'd much rather be reading a fantastic science fiction novel or outside at the park playing with the kids who religiously played soccer there. This Hiosuke was different, way different. Noriko switched the T.V. off and let out a loud sigh.

"What exactly are you reading Hio? What could possibly be so interesting?" Noriko moved to lie on her side behind Hiosuke, on the couch, to see what her friend was staring at. Hiosuke swiveled to face Noriko, with a surprisingly serious face.

"Have you heard about the Doll Syndrome that is mysteriously popping up?" Hiosuke asked. Noriko's eyes grew in size; Hiosuke was usually carefree and scatterbrained but now…

"I've heard about it around the campus, why?" Hiosuke looked back at the screen of her laptop, subconsciously biting her lip.

"This is really bad…it's going to happen all over again…" She muttered. She suddenly let out a frustrated cry and mussed up her hair.

"What to do!" she fell backwards hitting the wood floor dramatically. Noriko watched with half amusement and half confusion. The more organized of the two stood up.

"Let go get a drink, and we'll discuss it." Noriko said holding out her hand to Hiosuke. Drama queen opened her eyes and smiled.

"Your treat?" she wondered out loud. Noriko laughed before playfully kicking Hiosuke's leg.

"My treat."

Tomonari Kasumi smiled in a friendly way as the last costumer left the game store.

"Kaido, I'm heading out!" he called to the store's manager as he grabbed his things and dashed out of the front door before anyone could say anything. At twenty-four Kasumi is a friendly and playful guy, with a good nature. He's popular, being rather attractive, and outgoing. He checked his watch as he caught his train. 'Hasaeo should be getting online soon.' He thought glancing out the train window, as the city rushed by. His usual playful smile was gone for the moment.

"It's getting worse." He muttered to himself as the train came to a stop. Having been a victim of the first major virus incedent he knew all too well what it felt like to be all alone, unable to move of understand why he was unable to log out of The World. At first he hadn't understood it, like it had all been a distant hazy dream. But, it became clearer and clearer as time went on. Then there was that character, the one in red, with the blue hair, and that bracelet…After seeing him, Kasumi had woken up and Mai had been there. 'The twin blade in red.' Kasumi distractedly stepped out of the train, and walked towards his apartment.

"I can't let that happen to anyone else."

"I'm telling you Nori! It's the same as last time! Kids falling into a coma! The virus, everything's the same, damn big time corporations don't care about those lost ones! Only their profits…" Kasumi stopped mid step and looked over at the Ramen stall with the rowdy costumer. Surely he hadn't heard right.

"Maybe you should quiet down Hio, you've had a lot to drink…maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Curious as to who the drunkard was Kasumi moved closer.

"I've got to do something; even Helba came to ask me to help her! But all my data was lost, I can't play as Kite anymore…WAH…I'm at a dead end NORI…" Kite, Helba, names that anyone who played the game knew well. Kasumi's heart skipped a beat, it just couldn't be. Could it?

With as much of a nonchalant demeanor he could manage, Kasumi slipped in to the stall and sat a stool away from the only other two in the stall.

"Welcome. What'll you have sir?" The owner asked with a friendly smile. Kasumi looked at the menu for a moment and then ordered the house special and a glass of water.

"Coming right up." Kasumi side glanced at the two. The sober one, looked about his age, and was comfortingly patting her friends shoulder. The other had her head on counter and looked quite miserable. He couldn't get a good look at her.

"I'm sure that the company will take care of the problem. You shouldn't worry over something that you can't help, it's too big for us right?" The sober girl said trying to console the drunken one. Suddenly, the girl with the short hair sat up rigidly.

"They'd never be able to defeat the AIDA! Even Helba said that and she works with them! It's not entirely hopeless yet, I have to do something!" Kasumi's grey eyes grew to twice their normal size.

'This girl…she knows!' He stood quickly and walked over to the two girls. He put on his most charming smile.

"Excuse me ladies." Finally able to get a good look at the drunken girl he was almost shocked, her eyes they're the same. The shape, the color that determined look. Kasumi shook it off quickly.

"Are you talking about The World?" He asked coolly. The primmer looking of the girls frowned obviously wondering about him, while the other more shabbily dressed girl merely blinked a few times, as if trying to compute the situation.

"What's it to you?" Noriko asked, hoping the guy wasn't a creep. His smiled quickly turned to her and her assumption was beginning to dwindle.

"It's a very important matter to me is all." He told her in what he hoped was a charming voice, though she looked as though she wouldn't fall for such cheap tactics. The other girl however…

"Do you play the world?" she suddenly asked. Kasumi looked her way again. "Of course." He said hoping that the alcohol in her system would make her more compliant.

"Then your life is in danger, everyone who plays the world, they're all in danger." Kasumi's smile faded, she really did know what was happening, and it sounded as if she knew about the previous incident as well.

"May I ask your name miss?" it was a rather presumptuous question, with the tension around the three. However Hiosuke grinned a little even though she felt horrible at the moment.

"It's Hiosuke, Kuroshida Hiosuke." She held out a rather small delicate pale hand for him to shake. "And yours?" Kasumi took her hand and shook it gently.

"Tomonari Kasumi." He said unthinkingly. 'She really reminds me of him.' Noriko watched ardently, ready to jump in at any time.

"This is Noriko." Hiosuke said introducing her silent friend. Kasumi held out his hand for Noriko's and silently she shook it.

"I'm sorry if I come off as nosy but, your conversation caught my attention. You know what's happening in the world, don't you?" Kasumi took the seat next to Hiosuke.

"Yeah I do, I know exactly what's going on." She replied in a hushed tone. Kasumi nodded.

"Maybe we can help each other then, see, I'm investigating it too." Hiosuke looked up at I'm with glassy eyes. Noriko shook her head; glassy eyes meant that Hiosuke was just about to pass out. Kasumi's eyebrow quirked as Hiosuke's eye rolled back and she slouched forwards on the counter.

"Uh…Miss Hiosuke?" Kasumi asked confused. Noriko laid some money down on the counter.

"See you next time old man." She said standing up. Kasumi looked to Noriko.

"Is she uh…" Noriko nodded exasperatedly.

"I've never seen her so upset, would you mind helping me out? We only live a block away."

Somehow and Kasumi wasn't sure how, he ended up giving Hiosuke a piggy back all the way back to her apartment.

"Just toss her in there." Noriko said. "Don't worry; not even punching her in the face could wake her up now." Kasumi, nodded and shuffled into the small room, he really wasn't surprised to see all the clutter. He, as gently as he could, flopped Hiosuke down onto her small bed. He shook his head amused by this stranger's recklessness. He looked to her nightstand and saw an empty glass and a worn looking picture frame. He picked it up; two taller boys stood next to a younger looking Hiosuke, who had a soccer ball perched on top of her head.

"Cute." He said setting the picture back down. He looked back to the sleeping Hiosuke. 'Just who is she? She barely looks twenty, yet there's something familiar about her.' He quietly let himself out of the room and walked back to the living room where Noriko stood waiting.

"She's gone through a lot, that girl." She said opening the front door. Kasumi nodded and walked out.

"Thanks for your help Tomonari, forgive me if I seem rude. As kind as she is, I feel like I have to protect her. She is rather naïve." Noriko went to close the door as Kasumi smiled again.

"See ya around then, Miss Noriko."

Yamahara Yasuhiko yawned widely in his seat; his train was twenty minutes late to the station due to some electrical malfunction. He pulled out his phone and re-read the email that his childhood best friend had sent him the day before:

_Yasu!_

_You'll never believe what happened yesterday at your pops' book store. Helba, the greatest hacker known to man came in person to see me! We even had lunch together, how crazy is that? It seems as though The World R:2 isn't as safe as C corp. makes it out to be, how shocking is that? Anyway she's asked me to meet her next week, and give her a hand in fixing this whole mess. I'm still not sure what I can do without Kite but I've got to try right?_

_-Hio_

Yasuhiko sighed and shook his head; leave it to Hiosuke to happily walk right into trouble. It hadn't taken him a great deal of thought as to what he wanted to do, after reading the email. He would always be there to help Hiosuke, just as she had been there to wake him from his coma. So he bought a train ticket to Tokyo and set out immediately, he could do his school work online.

Yasuhiko's train finally pulled into Tokyo station and Yasuhiko quickly got off and flagged down a cab. It took another ten minutes to get to Hiosuke's apartment, and Yasuhiko was really beginning to feel tired of sitting so much.

"Thanks." Yasuhiko said handing the driver his tip and hopping out of the car along with his bag. He walked up the stairs of the apartment building, actually happy to stretch his legs and finally came to her door. He rang the bell and not thirty seconds later a familiar Noriko opened the door.

Noriko stood still for a moment, why was Yasuhiko on her door step? Hiosuke hadn't mentioned that he would be coming over, and she had no make-up on and was in her PJ's.

"Yasu! Yasuhiko!" she felt her face turn crimson, and instinctively she slammed the door shut. Yasuhiko stared blankly at the closed door for a moment before cracking a smile and laughing out loud. Noriko let her face cool down, and went to grab a robe before letting him inside.

"Sorry, I…was a little surprised. Hio didn't tell me that you would be visiting." Noriko said letting Yasuhiko move around her so that he stood in the living room. Yasuhiko, who was a head taller than Noriko, scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well Hio doesn't really know that I'm here yet, where is she by the why?" Noriko finally let a comfortable smile drift onto her face as she pointed towards Hiosuke's room.

"She had quiet the night last night." She said "Would you like something to drink?" Yasuhiko sat down on the couch.

"Yes, please." And as if it were his own home turned on the T.V.

You see, Yasuhiko visited a lot; Noriko had no problem with it either. It was a widely known fact among Hiosuke's circle of friends that the two had crushes on each other. Noriko never blushed, or stumbled for words unless Yasuhiko was around, and usually with the exception of Hiosuke, Yasuhiko was rather uncomfortable around the opposite sex. However he felt as comfortable with Noriko as he did with Hiosuke.

The door to Hiosuke's room slowly opened and a disheveled and green looking Hiosuke stumbled out towards the kitchen, not once noticing the twenty-four year old guy in her house. Yasuhiko watched amusedly as she went to grab a cup from it cupboard.

"Morning Noriko." Hiosuke rasped as she shuffled to the sink. Noriko took one look at her friend and felt sorry for her.

"Your face is green Hiosuke." She stated in a somewhat curious way. Hiosuke nodded and downed a glass of water in record time.

"I feel green." Hiosuke said filling the cup up again. She heard a masculine snicker come from the living room and slowly she looked over.

"You can't feel green Hio that just makes no sense." Yasuhiko said smiling at her from the couch. Hiosuke confusedly rubbed her tried eyes before looking to Noriko.

"Hey, did you know that Yasu is here?" Both Noriko and Yasuhiko busted out laughing, while Hiosuke's lagging mind put two and two together.

"Holy crap! Yasu! You're here!" Hiosuke's face though still pale, went from looking as though she might die to overjoyed. She ran over to her lifelong friend and did her best to shatter his rib cage with her hug.

"When did you get here?" She asked him as they pulled away from each other. Yasuhiko reset his glasses, as Hiosuke's impact had shifted them, and then pulled Hiosuke into a head lock before giving her a friendly nuggie.

"I got here just now, I tried to call you last night but someone didn't answer!" He said as Hiosuke struggled to get free. Noriko shook her head and began making breakfast for the three of them. Yasuhiko let Hiosuke go, and the two simply smiled at each other. However Yasuhiko's smile faded rather quickly.

"Actually the real reason I came here was because of your email." Yasuhiko took a seat on the couch and Hiosuke followed suit. His face was serious all of a sudden, and he looked like a worried brother.

"Are you going to help Helba?" He asked. Hiosuke fidgeted in her seat, Yasuhiko's stare unnerved her sometimes.

"I have to, you know that." She said looking anywhere but at him. She heard him sigh and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well then, I'm going to help too." His gentle voice said. Hiosuke looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes, surprised.

"But, what about last time?" She asked quietly. Yasuhiko playfully smacked her upside the head.

"I was just caught off guard!" He exclaimed as if it had been no big deal.

The day played out as sort of a reunion for the three. Each telling each other how they'd been, the girls wondering what Kyoto was like, and Yasuhiko asking about his dad and the shop, and how Noriko's classes we're going. Then when all the catching up we said and done they got down to business.

"Ritsuma told me to meet her here, and that she would take care of everything, all I have to do is show up." Hiosuke said showing Yasuhiko the address that Ritsuma had given her. Yasuhiko nodded programing it into his phone.

"I think we should ask more people to help us. People who have experienced this before." Yasuhiko said. Hiosuke stayed silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"We can't ask that of them, they've already dealt with it once, I would feel awful asking them to do it again." She said as Noriko sat down next to her.

"Is there anything that I can do?" she asked looking at her two friends, and their serious demeanor. Noriko was becoming quite worried. Yasuhiko looked up at her and shook his head.

"I don't want to put you anywhere near this; it's dangerous enough as it is." Noriko felt her cheeks heat up as per usual and silently she nodded, though feeling disappointed. Hiosuke looked at Noriko and a sudden idea popped into her head.

"Why don't you investigate for us? You could find out about the children who have fallen into a coma, and anything about AIDA that C Corp. is trying to hide! You're studying to be a prosecutor for the city right? You could do it, and never have to log into the game." Noriko silently contemplated it.

"Yeah, I could do that. I just want to help you guys." She said abashedly, silently hoping that Yasuhiko would let approve of it. She looked up at him and felt her heart flutter when she saw him smiling.

"Do your best Noriko." He said. Hiosuke shook her head feeling almost like she was intruding on their lovey dovey time. She cleared her throat and the two snapped back to the real world.

"I don't want to ask any of the old group to help out, but I do think that we could use their help. Maybe we should all get together, well as many of us as we can and discuss this." Hiosuke, who rarely sounded like level headed adult, had her moments when she was almost like another person. Like Kite. Noriko and Yasuhiko both nodded, neither one surprised at Hiosuke's input.

"Well then let's meet with Ritsuma on Sunday and let her know, in the meantime let's contact everyone." Yasuhiko said pulling out his laptop. Hiosuke followed suit and Noriko stood up.

"I think I'll make lunch for us then." She said walking to the kitchen. Hiosuke threw her a wide grin.

"Thanks Nori! You're a great help!"

Noriko shook her head and smiled 'I will do what I can to support you. Both of you.'


	3. Δ Sunny Ceramic Party

Hiya! At the bottom of this chapter you'll find two separate paragraphs that are written in sort of screenwriting-ish way. These are the opening and ending segments that I have imagined up. When I write a fiction I usually see it in my head as an anime, thus this old habit of mine was born. I really really really would like some feedback on them! If they suck let me know! They won't however become permanent pieces of this work.

* * *

Ch.3 Δ Sunny Ceramic Party

Hiosuke starred skyward at the building in front of her. This was where Ritsuma had told her and the others to come. Yasuhiko stood next to her starring as well, and Noriko who stood next to Yasuhiko shook her head.

"I think your friend, may have told you the wrong address. This is a C.C. Corp. building." Noriko said snatching Hiosuke's phone to double check the address. Hiosuke and Yasuhiko looked at each other amazed. The buildings entrance was busy, with people in business suits coming and going. A fountain was off to the left with a hologram of C.C. Corp's logo spinning in the middle.

"It's got to be a hundred stories." Hiosuke muttered. She wondered why Ritsuma had called her here.

"Just bring Yasuhiko." She had said, she had sounded just as elusive as she ever was. Yasuhiko shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well we're here so we might as well go in right?" He said leading the way. Once inside the building the three made their way to the elevators and took the first available one.

"What number?" Noriko asked Hiosuke.

"Seventy two" She said after glancing at her phone. The elevator dinged and they got off. Hiosuke lead them the rest of the way, as Ritsuma had told her the way.

"What do you think she wants?" Noriko asked as the made their way down the hall. Yasuhiko shrugged his shoulders again.

"Who knows? That woman's brain works differently than us humans." He joked smiling at Noriko.

"Whatever it is, it most defiantly has something to do with what's going on with The World." Hiosuke said coming to a stop in front of an office door. She knocked on the door in within a matter of seconds it opened. If Hiosuke and Yasuhiko had been impressed with the building they were now blown away by Ritsuma's office. Large and spacious, and decked out with designer furniture. It had a large window in the back that showed Tokyo's skyline and the city below. Ritsuma, who was dressed in a white pant suit was on the phone but ushered them inside.

"Whoa." Hiosuke said as she sat down on the plush couch. She felt underdressed somehow, in only knee length jean short and a t-shirt. Noriko and Yasuhiko, who were also taking in the room, sat on either side of Hiosuke. In front of them was a glass coffee table with a variety of small snack foods and a large ceramic tea pot that looked expensive and eight cups that matched. Yasuhiko leaned over towards Hiosuke's ear and whispered.

"Some hoe I thought Helba was a bum who lived in her mother's basement. "

This statement sent Hiosuke into a fit of giggles, leave it to Yasuhiko to lighten the mood a bit. As her and Yasuhiko's giggles subsided Ritsuma shut her phone and took a seat across from them on an identical couch.

"Well, I'm glad you came." She said with a small upturning of her gloss covered lips. She motioned to the snack and tea on the table.

"I had all of this delivered for you, so eat if you like. May I ask who you are?" She motioned to Noriko who had up till then sat rigidly still and quiet. Hiosuke, who had grabbed a triangle cucumber sandwich, spoke up first.

"This is Noriko, my roommate." She said as Noriko bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you." Noriko said in a bland way. Ritsuma smiled wider and nodded her head.

"And you too. I won't ask why you're here. We are waiting on a few more people." Ritsuma said. At this Hiosuke looked up from the sandwich plate.

"Who else is coming?" She wondered out loud. Ritsuma waved her hand dismissively and poured herself some tea.

"So, why did you call us here Helba?" Yasuhiko said. He had sat back into a comfortable position and was able to observe Ritsuma more easily. A very familiar smile, and glint in her eye made him smile friendlily. He adjusted his glasses and bent forwards just a Hiosuke was and grabbed a sandwich himself.

"Going to let us find out on our own eh?" it wasn't really a question though.

A knock at the door caused the three on the couch to turn towards the door, Yasuhiko with an expectant look, Noriko with a slight frown, and Hiosuke who had just taken a bite of her third sandwich, had her eyebrows raised expectantly. Ritsuma stood up and went to the door and opened it.

"Welcome, glad you could make it." She moved aside to let whoever it was in. Two women walked in, one looked to be in her thirties and the other was maybe only a few years older than Hiosuke. The older one had longish black hair held up in the back by a clip, and wore a blue and white striped shirt and khaki capris, she had a friendly face that was smiling joyfully and oval glasses that sat atop her nose. The other woman was taller, and skinnier than the older one. She had reddish hair that was cut at her shoulders and layred; she wore a pretty white sundress, with sandals and was clutching her bag nervously.

Yasuhiko didn't recognize them at all, and this only confused him. He felt Hiosuke shoot up from her seat and saw her half eaten sandwich fall onto the floor. He looked up at her and was surprised to see that her aqua eyes had grown twice their size and she was smiling so happily, smiling the way she had when she first visited him in the hospital after he woke up. Her cheeks were tinted with a light pink and her hands were quivering.

Hiosuke shook with happiness; it had been so long since she had seen these two. She bounded over to them and practically jumped on the younger one.

"Akira! Mayumi! " she called out. Akira, who was being crushed, managed to pry Hiosuke off of herself and get a good look at the younger girl.

"You haven't grown at all!" She stated with smile. Hiosuke turned to Mayumi and hugged her too.

"It's been awhile Hio. I'm really glad to see you!" The older woman said ruffling Hiosuke's hair. Ritsuma turned to Yasuhiko and Noriko, who were both very confused.

"This woman here is Kurokawa Mayumi, otherwise known as Mistral." She said motioning to Mayumi who in turn bowed to them. Now Yasuhiko understood, he stood and bowed to her as well.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a bubbly wave. Motioning to Akira Ritsuma introduced her as well.

"And this is Hayami Akira, Blackrose."

After introductions (mainly to Yasuhiko and Noriko) everyone took a seat to wait for the rest of the people coming. They chatted happily together recalling events in real life and The World as well. Hiosuke asked the two women how they had gotten to Tokyo so fast. As far as she had known Mayumi lived in Saitama, and Akira had moved to Kyoto for a job.

"You would be surprised what Ritsuma can do, in the real world and the net." Akira said setting her tea down.

"She's told us what's been happening in The World, and that you had volunteered to help her." After mentioning this Akira looked rather uncomfortable, and starred at Hiosuke with an unusual look. Mayumi cut in at this point.

"We came at her request; she even paid for out plane tickets to get here. As luck would have it, I ran into Akira at the train station." Hiosuke nodded in understanding. Noriko, feeling a bit left out asked Akira where she had gotten her bag, and this spurred a topic that neither Yasuhiko nor Hiosuke understood. A sudden knock at the door caught everyone's attention and Ritsuma stood up again opened the door. She let whoever it was in and this time Hiosuke frowned.

A tall man with a serious and strict looking face walked in carrying a briefcase and wearing a nice navy blue suit with a white undershirt and black tie. Everything about him looked neat and orderly, except his hair which was rather untidy yet stylish, his deep blue eyes shot over the company in the room. Yasuhiko smiled pleasantly and sent the man a wave. His eyes locked on with Hiosuke's and a staring contest in sued before grudgingly Hiosuke broke it off with a 'Hmpf!' and looked away indignantly. Noriko looked between the man and her friend curious.

Ritsuma closed the door and walked next to the man.

"This is Satsuma Tezuka, Balmung of the Azure Sky." Akira's and Mayumi's eyes widened before Mayumi laughed out loud.

"I knew you would be some uptight business man." She said good naturedly. Tezuka rolled his eyes and went to take a seat next to Akira who was still rather shocked.

"Long time no see man, how you been?" Yasuhiko asked leaning forwards to take Tezuka's hand and shake it.

"Busy. Good to see you." Was all that he said before turning to Hiosuke, who was stubbornly looking the other way.

"Still a brat who can't dribble a decent soccer ball?" He asked stonily starring at her with a look that you would receive from an older brother you hadn't seen in a long time and forgot to call. Hiosuke's head snapped his way.

"I can dribble better than you Tezuka-nii." She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Everyone watched with interest as they glared at each other. Yasuhiko laughed feeling a need to explain.

"Hio and I have known Tezuka since grade school; he lived next door to us." Everyone seemed to nod in understanding.

"But they got along just fine in the game." Mistral said with a perplexed look. Yasuhiko nodded with a big grin.

"Neither one knew, who the other was." A course of 'Ah.' Came from the girls. Tezuka suddenly grinned and reached across the table to ruffle Hiosuke's hair.

"It's been too long kid." At this Hiosuke smiled a small smile and nodded, her cheeks tinted light pink again.

Before Ritsuma could sit down another knock came from the door, and once again, as if a ritual she answered the door.

"Hey! Ritsuma looking good as usual! You sure I can't have your number?" everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"You're an idiot Tomonari. It's embarrassing being seen with you." Said a harsh female voice. Hiosuke felt as though she had heard the first voice before and the name too but she couldn't place it. When the two came in, she vaguely recognized the man, but again couldn't place him. He seemed to recognize her as well. The woman next to him didn't look to happy to be there. She had long light brown hair that was in a bun at the back, and had pieces that framed her face, which was rather beautiful, she appeared to be just as young as Hiosuke though and wore rather bland clothing; a tan knee length pencil skirt and forest green dress shirt that had been tucked in.

Tomonari Kasumi had on light gray cargo pants, a black t-shirt on that looked as though it had shrunk in the dryer, and worn converse sneakers. His light brown hair was messy as usual. He caught sight of Hiosuke and then Noriko, and then saw the light shade of pink Hiosuke had across her face and a sudden thought crossed his mind. 'She actually looks like a girl like that.'

"Everyone this is Saeki Reiko, you've never meet her before. She works for a special unit in the current version of The World." Everyone muttered a hello. Ritsuma then motioned to Kasumi who grinned widely and gave them all the peace sign.

"And this is Tomonari Kasumi; he's in the same unit." Ritsuma told them to take a seat and immediately Kasumi went to sit next to Hiosuke, who was still unsure why he looked so familiar. His grin never left his face as he turned to her in his seat.

"Hey, I didn't know that you and Miss Noriko would be here too. I hope your head didn't hurt too much the next day." He said conversationally. Hiosuke's head tilted sideway in confusion.

"Have we met before?" She asked him. Kasumi's smile faded as he began to look confused as well. He looked over at Noriko who had a small smile hidden behind her hand. Everyone watched the exchange intently looking back and forth between Kasumi and Hiosuke. Noriko let a loud laugh burst out and now everyone was looking at her.

"We both met mister Tomonari a few days ago." She explained, while trying to catch her breath.

"Hio was rather upset that day, and we went drinking." Everyone all caught on pretty quickly, having known Hiosuke for so long, except Reiko that is. Yasuhiko felt rather bad for the guy and quickly explained to him.

"Hio can't really hold her liquor, if you met her any time after the second drink there's no way she'd remember you." He told Kasumi with a small smile. Hiosuke grinned apologetically and ribbed the back of her neck.

"Eh he sorry." She told Kasumi who now had an uncomfortable smile on his face. Akira shook her head, while Mistral began to list reasons why Hiosuke shouldn't drink, Tezuka crossed his air and gave her a 'I'll scold you later.' Look, while Yasuhiko patted her shoulder as Hiosuke began to look terrified of Tezuka. However everyone was smiling happily, Kasumi noticed. Everyone looking at Hiosuke save for Reiko and himself.

"Now that everyone is here we can get down to business." Ritsuma said grabbing a remote from her desk and pressing a few buttons. The curtains closed and the room grew dark as a projector came down from the ceiling and began projecting onto the wall. A large picture of a rather distorted looking black orb floated.

"Tomonari, Saeki. The other people in this room including myself and minus quite a few members are the group who defeated the first virus in The World." Both Kasumi and Reiko looked over at the woman who was leaning against the back wall.

"You mean to say that they…" Reiko began.

"That's right, mainly Blackrose, Balmung and Kite, defeated the eight cursed waves, and ridded The World of the virus, along with help from people in the real world. Although it's a bit more complicated, that's what happened in a nutshell." It was silent for a moment before Ritsuma went on.

"This is the form AIDA takes, it can also possess the users and usually anyone who comes in contact with it, becomes a lost one." Hiosuke bit her lip nervously as she committed AIDA's form to memory.

"C.C. Corp is covering this up again I suspect." Said Akira, who was also studying the picture. Ritsuma nodded and changed the slide. This time a rather dark looking character showed up, with silver hair and red eyes.

"This is the character Haseo. Along with these two here, Tomonari and Reiko, he has what is called an Avatar, powers that are essential to combating the AIDA. I believe you are currently investigating a character names…" she paused to glance at a sheet of paper on her desk.

"Endrance? Hio, I think you will find it interesting to know that the person behind this endurance is actually an old acquaintance of yours." Hio swiveled around to look at Ritsuma, wondering who it could be. It seemed yet again that everyone was watching her.

"Do you remember a Kaoru Ichinose?" Hio thought for a moment running through old friends before one word jumper up in her mind. 'Aromatic grass.'

"Aromatic Grass…" she said slowly. I figure popped up in her mind, shy, quiet, but loyal and brave. She looked up and found questioning eyes watching her, Kasumi's eyes.

"I remember! Elk, Akira do you remember Elk? That wave master that always followed after Mia?" Akira thought for a moment before she nodded suddenly.

"Oh yeah! That's Kaoru right? We met him once but he didn't really say anything to anyone except you…" Hio nodded smiling.

"So he's been dragged into something dangerous again." She said.

Yasuhiko yawned before stretching his arms above his head.

"So why were we brought her Helba? Certainly not for tea." He draped his arms on the couch one behind Noriko and one behind Hiosuke. Ritsuma smiled and turned on the lights.

"I would like to believe that Haseo and his friends can take care of this problem, but you never know, Aura hasn't shown up yet either. I would like to form a team who will support G.U." The room was silent while everyone contemplated about the meaning of joining the team. Kasumi's eyes roamed the room, over the past heroes that saved The World and in turn him. Hiosuke spoke up first.

"I don't know what I can do now that Kite is gone, but I would like to support the new group as much as I can. If they love The World as much as I did then I believe in them." She said looking Ritsuma straight in the eye with that same determination that she was known for. Mayumi spoke up next.

"I…I'm a mom you know? Anything dangerous, as a mother, I'm supposed to avoid." She looked over at Hiosuke who was smiling at her in a reassuring way.

"But I can help out from home! As long as I don't fall into a coma!" She smiled right back at her longtime friend.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Hiosuke said. The way she said this, Kasumi had no doubt in his mind that Hiosuke would do just about anything for her friends.

"I don't mind teaming up. I was pretty much out of the game last time." Yasuhiko said assuredly. Hiosuke looked up at him worriedly. He grinned down at her.

"I'm already working on this case as well." Tezuka said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Just like Mayumi, I won't be much help but I'll do what I can." Akira said throwing her hand in front of her and looking at Hiosuke, who put her hand on top of Akira's. Yasuhiko followed suit and so did Mayumi who added a giggle. Hiosuke looked expectantly at Noriko, who blushed but followed suit.

"Not that I know anything about the game, but I'll help too." She said looking away to hide her tomato red face. Hiosuke looked over at the other two.

"Miss Reiko, Tomonari. We'll help you as much as we can." She said smiling at them resolutely. Kasumi grinned and placed his hand on the pile as well. Reiko sighed but followed suit.

"Okay then, it's settled." Ritsuma said, though she opted out for joining in with the juvenile fun.

"Right! Everyone let's do our best!" Hiosuke said happily.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**.HackConnections 1****st**** Ending theme -Sunshine girl **

**.com/watch?v=TGrQQ09Cs5g&feature=related**

_This will be written somewhat like you would see a script written._

As the song begins (whistles) you see a skyline of Tokyo's skyscrapers and the sun shining brightly in the morning.

Cut to the small apartment that Hiosuke and Noriko live in. (as the words begin) Hiosuke's head pops up from under the covers and she jumps out of bed (late as usual)

Once dressed she rushes from the room.

Cut to Noriko's face, she's amused and cooking. She tosses Hiosuke a piece of toast as Hiosuke runs past her.

Hio catches the toast and dashes out the door and runs past people.

Cut to Yasuhiko and Kasumi who are eating breakfast at a café. They're talking happily until Hiosuke runs past the window eating her toast. Both boys look at each other and then laugh.

Cut to Ritsuma who is standing in an upscale office in a high rise building smiling mischievously. Her door swings open and a breathless Hiosuke is hanging from the door knob.

Cut to Akira Hayami who is in traffic, with a sneer on her face and is shouting at the other drivers.

Cutting to a new scene Hiosuke is standing in a large field (from the game) and in front of her Kite appears, and both smile at each other before walk forwards towards each other and Kite begins to turn transparent before floating into Hiosuke's body.

In the last scene all the above mentioned are sitting on the Apartments roof. Hiosuke in the middle, Yasuhiko on her right, with Noriko next to him blushing. Kasumi to her left offering her a drink. Ritsuma on her cell phone not too interested in what's going on around her. Akira is pointing to the night sky just as a firework goes off.

And out of the firework ".Hack Connections" appears.

End.

**Opening theme - Ryusei to Ballad **

**.com/watch?v=0YeQY6259vU******

Fading out from the last scene of the episode.

Hiosuke is sitting in the book store searching the net when Yasuhiko and Noriko come in and motion her to follow them excitedly.

The three run together towards a small river in the city. This goes on for a few beats as the run past people.

(As the horn solo begins) we see Black rose on the left side of the screen and Akira on the right each looking the other way casually. With a pink and white back ground. They disappear and the back ground turns blue and green as Orca and Yasuhiko are seen giving the sign for victory with their arms over each other's shoulder, they disappear and the back ground becomes yellow and white with Kuhn and Kasumi back to back grinning, the disappear, the background turns purple and white as Helba and Ritsuma appear each looking satisfied, they disappear and the background turns red and white as Kite and Hiosuke appear with each looking the other way searching for something with a frown, until they turn around and see each other they both grin widely showing teeth to each other. They then wink to the viewer and disappear.

The scene changes to the river at dusk where Kasumi has a small wood burning grill going with fish charring on top, Akira has her feet in the water next to Mayumi and Ritsuma, everyone turns as if they had been called to see Hiosuke waving at them from atop the hill along with a smiling Yasuhiko and Noriko who each have grocery bags.

The scene ends with everyone sitting around the grill happily chatting away. The music cuts out and the scene ends.


End file.
